Promise Me Forever
by BuffyPikeBike
Summary: A one shot sequel to "Make No Promises Tonight". LUSAM.


**Promise Me Forever**

_Sequel to "Make No Promises Tonight"_

_***Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review my Lusam stories. It means the whole world to me, especially because my OTP is but a pipedream now!***_

**Word Count:** 987

Her hands shake the tiniest bit as she folds up the documents and tucks them in a drawer in her desk. "It's over," she says as she shuts the drawer. "After less than a year … It's really over."

I don't know what to say or do, but in the next moment, she has reached out for _me._ She slides her arms around my waist and presses her head to my chest. I savor the feel of her in my arms. It seems that we've begun to forge a new bond and while it still feels fragile, I never want to let her go, even when she begins to cry over a man I never believed was worthy of her love, never worthy of having her amazing heart. Hell, I wasn't worthy of her either but damned if I don't want her to look at me the way she once did.

I lead her over to the sofa, my arm still hooked around her. I force her to a sitting position and ask her if she wants coffee. She says "no" as tears keep rolling down her face. I reach for a handful of tissues and softly press them into her hand. She dabs her face as I sit down across from her. "You want to talk about it?" I ask her.

She starts to shake her head but then sighs. "He's moved on, Lucky. I mean, I guess, deep down I always knew who his heart belonged to… With her … With Carly but … Today I saw them together and he was smiling at her, looking at her in a way he never looked at me. She was right; I didn't understand him at all and he's happy with her."

"I know he loved you."

"Not the way he loves her," Sam said. She dabs at her face again. "But I think honestly, I'm happy he found his home. I liked seeing the smile on his face, the way he was unguarded with her, before he noticed me watching anyway." She sniffled. "He didn't apologize for being happy with her and I didn't want him to. I just … Lucky, I wasted so much time obsessing over something that was never meant to be."

"The heart wants what it wants, as cliché as that is," I say. "You can't help who you love." Just like I can't help but love her and miss her in every way a person can. Sometimes I think I don't want to love her as much as I do; but other times I know it was my destiny to do so.

"I know," she says. "I loved him. But Lucky, I ––" She swallows down on what I assume is a well of grief. "I'm not mourning the ending of our marriage. I am mourning that I wasted so much time on an obsession and a pipe dream. So much time I could have been spending with you."

My heart stops. For a long moment, it stops clean in my chest. When it resumes beating again, I struggle to find the words to reply but there are none.

"I love you, Lucky." She reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze.

I shake my head in disbelief. "You don't mean that. You are just hurting, you're just vulnerable and –"

"I know what I feel, Lucky. Don't try to convince me I don't know what I want. These last few months with you at my side have reminded me exactly why I fell in love with you in the first place. You're an amazing man."

"Sam, don't say those things to me if you don't mean them. I can't take it. Losing you before … It about killed me and I don't want to be your fallback guy because things with Jason went bad."

She shakes her head. "Lucky, I am a good con but not that good. I can't say I love you if I don't mean it."

"Sam, I –" She silences me suddenly with a kiss. She braces her hands on my thighs as she presses her lips to mine. We both come away breathless.

"You're hurting over losing Jason –"

"Lucky, I am hurting over losing a fantasy but I am hurting more knowing that you think me I said I loved you as some kind of knee-jerk reaction to Jason moving on. I guess I don't blame you but I wish you could try to believe me."

"Your divorce just finalized today."

"I know. And I don't want to waste another minute being sad over it. I want to live again, Lucky, and I only truly feel alive with you. What do I have to do to convince you? Or maybe you don't feel the same and that's why you're hesitant. You are trying to let me down easy and –" Now I am silencing her with a kiss. A deep kiss that I hope tells her exactly how I feel, how I've always felt.

We finally come up for air and I rest my forehead against hers. "I do love you, Sam. And I know something about wasting time… That's what I did with Elizabeth. She was a teenage fantasy that I was afraid to let go of because I was scared to feel what I felt for you. But I have let her go and I swear, if you really mean everything you're saying, I am going to do my damndest to prove you're the only one I want in my life."

She interlocks our fingers. "I mean it, Lucky. I am promising you forever this time if you want that too."

I don't even have to hesitate. "I want forever with you, Sam… I love you."

Tears roll down her face and this time I suspect they are born of an emotion other than sadness. "I love you too, Lucky Spencer."

FINIS


End file.
